Chlorine is used by industry in a number of processes including in the production of chlorinated organic and inorganic chemicals. For example, methane may be chlorinated to produce methylene chloride, chloroform, or carbon tetrachloride. As another example, hydrogen and chlorine may be reacted to produce hydrochloric acid.
However, these chlorination reactions are highly exothermic reactions which require close temperature control. Additionally, in the manufacture of chlorine itself, cooling of the reactant and product vessels are required. Therefore, a need exists for a reactant that will permit these reactants to be carried out under less exothermic conditions.